Methods of anti-terrorism combat, urban warfare and law-enforcement require operation of ground troops, Special Forces or law enforcement units in areas where exiting buildings and structures may provide shelter to hostile elements. Movement of troops must be made with caution to avoid being taken by surprise and being attacked by hostile elements. In addition, incidents of “friendly fire” may occur, where troops mistake their own forces with the enemy. Efforts are also made to avoid causing injuries to civilians or hostages that may be nearby.
Typical situations encountered in law-enforcement, anti-terrorism combat, or urban warfare include searches in buildings; movement is narrow alleys; exposure and search of bunkers, caves and tunnels; operations to expose terrorist nests and capture terrorists or wanted criminals; search and rescue of hostages; sweeps of hostile or potentially hazardous locations; taking control of hostile facilities or regaining control of captured facilities; quieting of prison riots during which prison officers may be taken hostage etc.
The above mentioned situations make it clear that anti-terrorism combat, urban warfare situations and law enforcement operations would benefit greatly from devices that could supply increased situational awareness, or real-time reconnaissance “around the corner”.
Limited means for coping with the abovementioned situations can be found in the prior art. International publication WO 03046830 describes a self contained panoramic imaging device, which is based on the use of an omni-directional lens, enabling capture of the entire 360 degrees scene around it simultaneously. The use of an omni-directional lens causes the image-sensor resolution to be divided over the entire omni-directional scene. As opposed to the method of the mentioned publication, use of an image-sensor with the same resolution and a common-aperture lens, would cause the image-sensor resolution to be divided on a smaller scene, thus increasing image quality, enabling observation to farther distances. In addition, the use of an omni-directional lens provides a distorted image that needs to be processed at the display station, requiring a significant component to be added to the system in the form of software or Digital Signal Processor that would de-wrap the image and present it in a comprehensible form.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a sensor assembly, which is deployable to out-of-sight or potentially hazardous locations.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a sensor assembly having a rugged structure, which enables it to sustain shocks and vibration caused by “violent” deployment.
It is yet another purpose of the present invention to provide remote control over the sensor-assembly's functions.
It is further a purpose of the present invention to provide a control and display unit for the system.
Further purposes and advantages of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.